legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poggle the Lesser
was the Archduke of Geonosis and leading member of the Separatists before and during the Clone Wars. He was killed, along with the rest of the Separatist Council, by Darth Vader on Mustafar. Background Episode II Poggle the Lesser was the Archduke of Geonosis during the Separatist Crisis. Poggle allowed Count Dooku, leader of the growing Confederacy of Independent Systems, to use Geonosis as a base of operations. Poggle also authorised the construction of massive droid foundries with which Dooku's enormous droid army would be built. Poggle oversaw the executions of Padmé Amidala, the Senator for Naboo, as well as her Jedi protectors, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation, had been bested by the Senator, then Queen, ten years ago during the Blockade of Naboo, and wished to see her dead before pledging his droid army to Dooku. The three of them managed to fight off the beasts tasked with killing them, however, and were almost able to escape when they were surrounded by several Droidekas. Much to Poggle's surprise, over two hundred Jedi warriors were hiding within the arena, ready to fight to free the Senator and the Jedi. A massive battle ensued as Dooku released the new droid army, but the tables were turned when Jedi Grand Master Yoda arrived with the Republic's new clone army, grown on Kamino at the request of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. The battle moved to the desert outside the arena, and Poggle retreated to the Separatist command centre. Upon hearing that their droids were being forced to retreat, he informed Dooku that he was sending his own soldiers to hide in the planet's catacombs until the time was right. He also passed on the plans to the "ultimate weapon", which would become the Death Star, to Dooku. Episode III Poggle was still part of the Separatist Council at the war's end. After Dooku's death at the hands of Anakin Skywalker during the Battle of Coruscant, the Council was moved to the volcanic planet of Mustafar in the Outer Rim. There, they were informed by their real master, Darth Sidious, that his new apprentice, Darth Vader, would soon arrive to "take care" of them. Vader arrived soon after, and did just that. Vader, once Anakin Skywalker, slaughtered each and every one of the Council, including Poggle, effectively ending the war and bringing peace to the galaxy. Role in Lego® Star Wars Minifigure Poggle the Lesser appears in the set 75017 Duel on Geonosis. In the set, he has light brown legs with elaborate gold and black printing to show his expensive clothing, and his torso is similar, with grey printing to represent his elaborate chest piece. His arms are also light brown with green hands, while his head is an exclusive mould that depicts his tall, crown-like cranium and long insectoid chin. He comes with wings that are green and brown in colouration. Video Games Poggle is available as a playable character in Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. He appears in the levels Geonosis Arena and Legacy of Terror. Poggle also appears in cutscenes of Lego Star Wars: The Video Game and Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga. In these two games, he's portrayed by an ordinary Geonosian minifigure and there are no particular details given that identify him as Poggle the Lesser. Appearances Sets *75017 Duel on Geonosis Games *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:Game characters Category:Future Minifigures Category:Minifigures from The Clone Wars Category:Minifigures from Episode II Category:Minifigures from Episode III